


the Jedi from Stewjon

by Lewdsuke



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Crying, Embarrassment, Mental Breakdown, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnant Obi-Wan Kenobi, Protective Qui-Gon Jinn, Stewjoni biology, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdsuke/pseuds/Lewdsuke
Summary: “Master!” Obi-Wan protested, “I was feeling faint before, but I’m better now! I swear!” he looked miffed, glaring weakly up at Qui-Gon. The man would have been amused had their situation not been so tense. Besides, he knew Obi-Wan was lying — his hands were trembling on his stomach and he kept twitching, clearly making an effort just to keep his head held up.And when Obi-Wan entered the cockpit and sat across from his master with his cloak hugged tightly against him, Qui-Gon thought he was prepared.He was not.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 63





	the Jedi from Stewjon

Qui-Gon knew something was wrong. He knew because his Padawan’s skills in combat were excellent; he rarely ever had to worry about him during fights anymore. And yet he heard Obi-Wan gasp in fear from somewhere behind him, his footwork sloppy by the sound of skidding against dirt. Qui-Gon Force pushed away the woman he thought, knocking her out, then ran to the aid of his apprentice.

Obi-Wan was clutching desperately to his stomach, overwhelmed by the strength of the man as he fought one-handedly. Dashing in front of his Padawan, Qui-Gon used the man’s shocked hesitation to slice his electrostaff in half and Force push him towards the woman he'd already defeated. With that, he pushed Obi-Wan’s back and prompted him to run and make their retreat as a message from the man’s comlink reported that reinforcements were coming.

Though he was able to keep up, Obi-Wan was panting heavily, sweat running down his neck beside his master. Qui-Gon hadn’t seen the boy so winded since his early days as an apprentice. As soon as they'd gotten out of the clearing and back into the forest, Qui-Gon led them towards a low-hanging tree to rest. If their opponents were chasing them, it would at least prove more difficult to see them behind the thick vines and leaves.

Immediately, Obi-Wan’s hands were at his belly again.

Brows knitted in concern, Qui-Gon said, “Padawan, what’s wrong? You look pale.”

“I’m sorry, master,” Obi-Wan’s throat sounded dry, “I’m feeling terribly sick, but we have to complete the mission.”

“Not now, we can’t,” Qui-Gon shook his head, “With you in this state we wouldn’t be able to handle any reinforcements.” Obi-Wan looked guilty, but Qui-Gon knew he was right. For now, they should head back to their ship and discuss a new plan.

“Master!” Obi-Wan protested, “I was feeling faint before, but I’m better now! I swear!” he looked miffed, glaring weakly up at Qui-Gon. The man would have been amused had their situation not been so tense. Besides, he knew Obi-Wan was lying — his hands were trembling on his stomach and he kept twitching, clearly making an effort just to keep his head held up.

Qui-Gon shook his head and placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder, “No, Obi-Wan. We must leave now. There’s plenty of time to finish our mission without taking unnecessary risks. If you’re sick, then you should rest immediately.”

“No, master…” Obi-Wan trailed off as Qui-Gon started running without him, leaving him no choice but to follow.

Once safely secured in their ship, Qui-Gon took Obi-Wan by the arm and led him to his bed. His Padawan was panting hard again, swaying back and forth and sweating profusely, unable to focus his eyes on anything. Qui-Gon helped him out of his tunic and his boots, setting them aside and then helping the boy into a more comfortable position, leaning back on the curve of his bed with a pillow tucked behind him, “I’ll get you some water,” Qui-Gon said.

He left the room and quickly went to their supplies for a hydropak full of water. When he returned, Obi-Wan had one hand on his stomach while the other gripped his chest, but he quickly moved it to his stomach when he saw his master approach.

“Here,” Qui-Gon held out the water and Obi-Wan grabbed it in both his hands, swallowing nearly half of it in just a few seconds before handing it back to the older man, “Is it your stomach? Perhaps the planet’s palate didn’t sit well with you? Or do you need to eat something?”

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened for a second but he shook his head, “No, I’m fine, I just need to rest.”

“Very well,” Qui-Gon nodded. He wished he could feel what his Padawan was experiencing, but Obi-Wan was keeping his shields abnormally high, “It’s already late, get some extra sleep. Alert me if you need anything.” Whatever the reason for this illness, Qui-Gon thought it best to let him rest for now, not wanting him to overexert himself more than he already had.

“Thank you, master,” Obi-Wan was already sinking down into his bed, eyes closed as Qui-Gon quietly left the room.

\---

Throughout the night, Obi-Wan was quiet and never commed Qui-Gon for any help, which he’d hoped was a good sign. However, when he woke up as usual in the early morning and went to check on his apprentice, the boy was missing. It was only moments later that he heard a hearty cough outside the room. Qui-Gon rushed to the refresher to find Obi-Wan hunched over the thin toilet vomiting and shivering, his torso still bare from last night.

Qui-Gon crouched beside him, one hand on Obi-Wan’s back after tucking the boy’s braid behind his ear, “Relax, Padawan, let it out,” he said softly, rubbing circles into his back.

Obi-Wan hacked and spit into the toilet, wheezing just a bit before flushing it and sitting back as he caught his breath.

“What happened?” Qui-Gon asked once he’d calmed himself.

With a sullen look, Obi-Wan stared at his trembling hands, “I… have to tell you something,” he said quietly.

“What is it?”

Obi-Wan glanced nervously at Qui-Gon, then back at his hands, “I think we should be sitting down for it,” he replied, his voice heavy with fear.

Hesitantly, Qui-Gon nodded, “Very well, but you should wash up first. I’ll bring you new clothes.” Obi-Wan quickly agreed, and headed to the sonic. It was all they had on their small ship, but it was enough. Upon entering Obi-Wan quarters, he realized that his apprentice had only brought sleeping clothes and nothing else — his attire was still sweaty and dirty from yesterday. With a sigh, Qui-Gon gathered the clothes, as well as a fresh set of underclothes and Obi-Wan’s cloak. After setting them down outside the sonic, he sat down in the cockpit and waited patiently for his Padawan, curious as to what’s gotten the boy so sick. Qui-Gon let himself fall into a meditative state, dismissing his fears that Obi-Wan might’ve contracted any serious or fatal diseases under his care.

When Obi-Wan entered the cockpit and sat across from his master with his cloak hugged tightly against him, Qui-Gon _thought_ he was prepared.

He was not.

“Master, er, Qui-Gon… I know this will sound crazy, but, well, I’m pregnant.”

Qui-Gon froze for a solid ten seconds, his mind completely blank. Then all at once his thoughts were reelings, rising from his seat and facing away from his Padawan, “That’s impossible, Obi-Wan, you’re a _male,_ there is no biological way that you could get pregnant! I mean… there’s no way! You’re—” Qui-Gon chuckled, though it was completely devoid of any amusement as he turned back around to give Obi-Wan a scornful look, “Obi-Wan, if you’re just messing with me, I do not appreciate it after having to abandon our mission. You just ate something weird, right? Or was it the turbulence on our flight? The planet _is_ windy, perhaps you’re embarrassed, but—”

“Qui-Gon!” Obi-Wan groaned, standing up and rushing over to grab the man’s arms, “I-I’m not joking! I can explain, so…” he trailed off, cheeks painted pink.

Leaning down just slightly to glower at the younger man, “So you can explain? You can explain how you, _a human male,_ managed to get pregnant? Are you going to tell me that you disregarded the Jedi Code? My Padawan, the Force may be mysterious, but even this!” he scoffed, shaking his head and looking away from Obi-Wan.

“Master!” Obi-Wan pleaded, doing his best to not raise his voice as he held tighter to Qui-Gon’s arms and shook him, “Please, listen to me. Let’s sit down.”

Qui-Gon glanced down at him with a look of pain in his eyes. Finally, he sighed and sat back down, taking a moment to reopen his mind, to let go of his confusion and allow his Padawan to speak. 

Slowly, Obi-Wan sat down, too. His hands were wringing together in his laps, his blush spreading to his ears as he at last opened his mouth to speak, “While I am _human,_ uh, I guess you could say I’m closer to… human _oid_.”

“Oh?” Qui-Gon said whilst stroking his beard.

Obi-Wan looked at him for a moment and gave a small nod, then turned his eyes back to his lap, “Unlike other human men, Stewjoni males are able to become, well, pregnant. It is usually less likely to happen than it is for females, and we can only be impregnated by other Stewjoni males.”

“You can… reproduce?”

“Yes, master.”

“And you never thought to tell me this?”

“...No, master.”

“Why not?” Qui-Gon was sounding distressed at this point, his wide eyes fixated at the floor.

“Well, I never expected that I would have to,” Obi-Wan replied, his voice much quieter, “I didn’t know he was from Stewjon.”

“He?”

Obi-Wan gulped, lips quivering just slightly as he forced himself to look at Qui-Gon, “Y-Yes, master. There’s no, um, attachment.”

Qui-Gon only nodded. He had no need to pry into his Padawan’s sexual life to that extent, even if he disagreed with his choice. That was a conversation for another day, and one he could not chastise him about with sounding somewhat hypocritical. After all, he’s done worse than what Obi-Wan has just admitted to, “I understand. Is there anything else I should know about your biology? I’ve never studied much about Stewjon.” And, honestly, this new knowledge was intriguing enough that it dampened Qui-Gon’s frustrations.

His expression relaxing just a bit, Obi-Wan replied, “There are some differences from what you see in other humans. Pregnancies for Stewjoni men usually last ten months, rather than nine, because our bodies need to adjust more. We also usually have more frequent chest pains since our chest has to round out and grow differently. Oh, and there are also testicular changes that usually signal to pregnancy,” Qui-Gon’s eyebrows raised dramatically at that last bit of info and Obi-Wan cleared his throat and flushed, “Sorry, master. I’m rambling.”

“Not out of excitement, I assume?” Qui-Gon asked, feeling more sympathetic for his Padawan.

Obi-Wan shook his head slowly, his lips quivering again, much more noticeably now.

“Tell me what you’re thinking, Obi-Wan.”

As if those words had opened the gate, warm tears collected in Obi-Wan’s eyes until they spilled out all at once, his nose glowing red as he curled in on himself, “I’m sc-scared, master,” he mumbled, his voice cracking between sobs.

With an aching heart, Qui-Gon placed his hands on Obi-Wan’s knees, “Scared of what, my Padawan?” he inquired in his most soothing voice.

Tentatively, Obi-Wan took one of Qui-Gon’s hands and held it tight, the other wiping away the endless tears that stained his cheeks, “I don’t want to be kicked out of the Order! What will they think of me? No one’s ever heard of a pregnant Jedi! A-And no one will care for me anymore, I’ll be shamed, I’ll never be Knighted!” he wailed, shoulders shaking with each cry.

“No, Obi-Wan, you wouldn’t be expelled from the Order. Not over this. You’re as strong as ever,” Qui-Gon assured, taking Obi-Wan’s hand in both of his, thumbing across his knuckles.

“How do you know?” Obi-Wan bemoaned.

Qui-Gon smiled, “They couldn’t lose a Jedi as amazing as you. I know for a fact that they respect you much more than I.”

Obi-Wan sniffled and shook his head, “I don’t want you to be punished on my behalf.”

Qui-Gon wished he could be more reassuring, but he wasn’t sure how the Council would react, either, “Obi-Wan,” he said, prompting his apprentice to look him in the eye, “I promise you, I would go to the ends of the galaxy to ensure your security. We’re going to figure this out and you _will_ become a Jedi Knight. Alright?”

“Alright,” Obi-Wan agreed quietly, wiping away more tears. Seeing as they were close enough, he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his master in a loose embrace, still sniveling in the man’s shoulder.

Qui-Gon hugged him back, keeping his walls up so that Obi-Wan would sense nothing but comfort from him. While he was prepared to help his apprentice in any way he could, he knew that this was only the start. They wouldn’t be able to keep the boy’s pregnancy a secret, and figuring out a way to stay busy in the meantime would certainly be a hassle. Not to mention, Obi-Wan was partly right — there were undoubtedly Jedi who would shame him. Qui-Gon was already feeling regretful out of how rude he’d acted just minutes ago, he didn’t want to think about what others might do out of shock. Even now, he was still in disbelief, not quite coming to terms with the truth of the situation. He’d never in his life heard of any human or humanoid species that could reproduce like this. Who knew what other surprises might come of this?

But right now, he needed to contact the Council and request that another Jedi be assigned to this mission. Obi-Wan wouldn’t like it, for sure, but Qui-Gon wasn’t going to let him jeopardize his and the child’s life out of pride or embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> omegaverse can be tiring to write so i said fuck it, Stewjoni biology and humanoid Obi-Wan Kenobi
> 
> I keep having new ideas and writing them, I wish I could focus on just one !! but no, I must write as much obi-wan torture as I can. Do people even enjoy Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon fics? I'm not sure
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! I'm about to bullshit my way through male pregnancy and biology :D tell me what you think lol


End file.
